A variety of devices are known today for analysis of body fluids such as urine, blood, etc. Such devices generally employ extremely accurate procedures and provide a valuable diagnostic tool. However, most such devices are expensive, require trained personnel and involve time-consuming techniques. Obviously, such devices are unavailable for use by a layman in, for example, daily monitoring of a diabetic condition.
To fill this very important need a number of relatively simple devices and test strips have been developed and marketed. Many of the so-called simple devices developed for use by untrained personnel suffer from a variety of deficiencies. Accuracy, the ability of the operator to discern relatively minor changes and ease of use are some of the problems encountered with such prior art devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide techniques and devices not susceptible to the deficiencies of the prior art.